The New Recruit from Enterprise
by Lonely Looney
Summary: After USS Enterprise appears, what happens? A new Cadet who Captain Pike transfers. Helen gets infatuated with Saru, now Captain and a lot of confusion may happen. She doesn't follow protocol and is waiting for the chance to grab the Kelpien by surprise.


It was hard to be new on the Bridge. Also, new on the ship. Cadet Helen Myrian wasn't one to socialize.

It was hard.

Captain Pike thought she was too competent to keep enjoying Enterprise's resources, so requested her transfer to Discovery. Pike had never seen a better Engineer at a tender age.

Helen didn't want to go and her roommate talked _a lot_.

But she had loved her mane of thick long red curly hair.

The first thing Helen did when she got to the Bridge was to fall on all fours. A great start.

A very tall man, Kelpien, a gentleman, since everyone was muffling a laughter, helped her to get up, with her face flaming behind her colorful hair.

"Cadet, this hairdo is against protocol."

She was trembling. He was so, so tall for her 5'2.

"Sorry, sir." she said, realizing he was no one less than _the Captain_. "But on the Enterprise Captain Pike cut me some slack. Would you not? After all, it's _dread_. I'd have to get bald."

The Captain stared at her blue eyes severely.

"Come on, Saru. With your Ganglia, you're not one to talk." mocked Michael.

"Very funny. I know how a woman feels about her hair. I'll allow it. But _no more protocol breeches_."

"Aye, sir."

Helen gave a thumbs up to Michael and everyone was smiling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ash Tyler.

He was another matter entirely. Now that there were no more wars, he was allowed to choose where to stay, and he chose Discovery. Saru allowed, since he was such a valuable asset. But sometimes...

He became psychotic.

And Michael was still so in love with him and that frightened her.

Thank God there was Hugh to treat him. But even so, Michael couldn't bring herself to forgive him yet.

It had been a while Paul didn't make a jump. So he and Hugh had a lot of free time and the ship was in peace.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your hair is so beautiful. It shines and bounces. You look like a Celtic princess. I wish mine had been like this." said Helen to Tilly, while the other brushed it.

Suddenly, her brush went to the floor. Tilly seemed moved.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Tilly started crying and emotionally, hugged Helen.

"No, I... I... I've only been criticized about my hair all my life. This is the first compliment I get. Ever. And you? What's your excuse?"

"_Me_?"

"To destroy your hair with colorful dread."

"Shut up, bitch!" and they laughed. "I just don't want to be ordinary, that's all. I used to be a platinum blonde."

"I like it."

"Well, I didn't. As you can see. And as the Captain will see, I have several tattoos.", she smiled, feisty.

Tilly got puzzled.

Helen became silent and red.

"You... you got a major crush on Saru?! But you just got here! It's been a week, tops!"

"His hands are so soft, he is so tall, intelligent, his eyes change colors like gems, he is so gentle..."

"You realized all that in a minute?!"

"Whatever. He's too much for me. He would never notice me anyway."

"No!", Tilly held her hands. "No, he's _not!_ You're a strong, beautiful woman! I'll help you!"

"Tilly, I don't think this is such a good idea. It's not like we're at the Academy anymore, plus he's the _Captain_, we could get in so much trouble... What do you have in mind?"

"I know. Trust me."

The thing was, she had no idea.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took weeks for Tilly to come up with that strategy. Helen was caught completely by surprise.

"Captain" Tilly inconveniently bumped into Saru on the ship's corridors "Helen is having problems with her... work. Since she is just a Cadet like me, I wonder if you wouldn't set an example."

That was certainly strange, but gave Saru food for thought. Not to mention an ego boost.

"All right, I'll help her."

Helen didn't see Saru come about. She was doing a terrific job of isolating algorithms to decrypt an encoded message from Star Fleet.

Saru sighed. He could feel there was something _amiss_.

"Tilly mentioned you were having difficulties, Cadet."

Helen gave a scarejump. Certainly Saru was not being expected.

Now he was sure he was being mocked. He tried to control the situation as best as he could.

_"_I see there was no reason for concern. If you'll excuse me..."

Before she could help herself, Helen cried "NO!" with such emphasis that even Saru took a fright.

"What's happening, Cadet?"

Helen was silent for a few seconds.

"Um, nothing, really. I can manage, sir."

Saru decided not to ask anything anymore and left, stealthly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Thanks _a lot_, Tilly!" Helen threw her a pillow.

"I did try!"

"I don't know..." she tsked "Maybe I should take a more direct approach."

Tilly snorted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Helen put her hands on her face.

The room was silent for a while.

"Helen, what did you do?"

"I sent an encrypted message to him. Damn me."

Tilly gasped.

The Spanish Inquisition lasted for more than one hour. Tilly was talented in extracting information. Perhaps she should make a carreer of that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, first thing in the morning, Helen saw herself in the Captain's Ready Room. It was more colorful then she thought.

But that was not the point.

"Cadet, please, sit down. Computer, privacy."

The girl was trembling from head to toe.

"So..." Saru seemed nervous himself "Can you explain why you sent me an encrypted love letter?"

Helen bit her lip.

_"Oh, to hell with it," _she thought.

"Because I'm in love with you."

He gasped, gagged...

"_Why_?!"

"Because you are kind, warm, empathic and sweet."

Saru tried not to laugh.

"That's flattering Cadet, but you obviously don't know me."

He was smiling. Thank God.

"So, do I stand a chance?"

Saru sighed.

"I don't deserve your affections. You are a... very beautiful girl, I'm sure you'll find someone of your status."

"Excuse me. I chose _you_."

Saru was confused. The way of dealing with the situation was draining.

He decided to be brutally honest.

"Look, Cadet... I'm a Kelpien. I live by camouflaging my feelings and protecting myself. I'm not open up to a relationship. I'm sorry."

He could see the tears she was trying to mask.

"You are dismissed." he said, without looking in her eyes.

The door opened and she said, straightforwadly:

"Saru? I'm not going to give up."

She left and he knew he had a lot on his plate now. He had become a prey, running away from a singular girl.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At night, Saru was lying on his bed, thinking. When his doorbell rang.

Suspicious like always, he dressed and opened the door.

It was Helen.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I... have to talk to you, Mr. Saru."

"Talk."

"Invite me in, first."

"What's the point, Cadet? This charade has to end-hey!"

She came in. His room was Spartan. Clean. Objective.

"I just came here to... apologize. It was not my place to hit on the Captain. There is a hierarchy. I'm just a cadet. Not someone important. _Right_?"

He held her arms strongly. She was wearing a flimsy turquoise nightgown. Did she walk by the corridors on _that_?

"I never said that."

"But you acted like it. As if you were superior."

His hands descended over her arms. Saru sighed.

"Did you really come here just to apologize?"

She laughed, softly.

"Only if you want me to."

She grabbed him in a wild kiss, protocol to the winds. Saru was loosing emotions he didn't know he even had. When she held him and he felt her body, he felt his control by a thread, and they touched. He nearly tore her clothes, losing the power on his mind, the quiet Kelpien from the Bridge. When they were together the kisses were fierce in a hunger that was new for both of them.

Gathering all the control that was left, he pushed her.

"This. is. wrong." interrupted Saru.

"_No!_ Wanting or lust is _never_ wrong! Besides, who's to know?"

Saru took a deep breath, shaking.

"You are a very beautiful girl." he touched her exquisite hair. "But you are just a girl. Please, get back to your room or you'll be reprimanded."

Tears ran down from her face and he felt sorry for her. How could a woman or better, _girl_, feel lust for a Kelpien?

That was a first.

Saru kissed her on the mouth and pushed her away. She was relenteless. He was horny and didn't want to admit.

"Now, go back to your room, _Cadet_."

She left, in tears. It was for the best.


End file.
